


The Music of the Universe

by Rodya_Smith



Category: La leggenda del pianista sull'oceano | The Legend of 1900 (1998), Novecento
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Just a gift for a friend, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodya_Smith/pseuds/Rodya_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non temeva la morte, lui, no. Avrebbe insegnato agli angeli a jazzare, e li avrebbe fatti ballare.<br/>Novecento era nato sul Virginian, e ci sarebbe anche morto</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Music of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Prima e ultima fanfic nel fandom. Consideratelo una sorta di regalo a un amico, il mio modo personale di dirgli "Ti voglio bene, sciocco"

_ A D. _

_ perché la vita è un gioco _

_ e noi ci ridiamo su  _

  


  


Volevano far saltare in aria il Virginian. Che fine ingloriosa per una nave così maestosa, che fine ingloriosa per un universo. Sì, perché in fondo il Virginian non era una nave, non era un mondo: era un universo intero, con tre classi – tre galassie – e migliaia di stelle – note suadenti nella notte.

Le stelle di Novecento erano le più belle di tutte, e dire che ne erano nate e morte a miliardi, lì sopra. Ma nessuna riusciva a eguagliare quelle di Novecento, l’unico, il più grande, lui.

Avevano legato la nave al molo e l’avevano imbottita di esplosivo, perché ormai la magia era finita, perché ormai non serviva più a nessuno. Eccetto Novecento, ovviamente, che lì c’era nato e vissuto, e che non aveva mai messo piede sulla terraferma, nemmeno per un secondo. Non possedeva niente, laggiù, nemmeno un pianoforte con cui addolcire l’esilio dal Virginian. “Che scendo a fare?” si era detto. E così era rimasto. “Se proprio devo morire, preferisco farlo a casa mia.”

Non temeva la morte, lui, no. Avrebbe insegnato agli angeli a jazzare, e li avrebbe fatti ballare sulle stelle che lui avrebbe creato. Wow. Sarebbe grandioso un pianoforte celeste per poter imitare Dio. Il dio della musica, ecco cosa sarebbe diventato, con tanto di oceano da cui ammirare il proprio firmamento personale.

Un pianoforte glielo lasciarono, lì sul transatlantico. “Fatti una suonata mentre salti in aria.“ avevano ironizzato; lui li aveva presi sul serio. Ora, mentre i primi botti accompagnavano un’allegra marcia funebre, Novecento poté dirsi padrone di un universo.

  


  


  


  



End file.
